fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Family/Programming
Current Programming Original series *Sketch (TV-Y7) (June 13th, 2017 - present) *The One (TV-14) (June 17th, 2017 - present) *Road to Infinity (TV-PG) (January 23rd, 2018 - present) *Webkinz: The Animated Series (TV-Y7) (April 2nd, 2018 - present) *Saturday Morning Fever (TV-PG) (April 7th, 2018 - present) *Ms. Squrl (TV-Y7) (August 2nd, 2018 - present) *Softball Victory Team (TV-G) (August 3rd, 2018 - present) *Lucid Fantasy (TV-PG-V) (September 22nd, 2018 - present) *Morning Variety (July 8th, 2019 - present) *Summer Camp 13 (July 13th, 2019 - present) *World of Pilots (TV-Y7 - TV-PG) (August 12th, 2019 - present) *CodeScan (August 19th, 2019 - present) *Hundred Nights (TV-PG) (August 19th, 2019 - present) *Card Masters (TV-PG) (August 24th, 2019 - present) *Zomi: Rabbit from Space (TV-PG) (December 7th, 2019 - present) *Wunschpunsch (2020) (TV-PG) (January 8th, 2020 - present) Repeats of ended series *Adventures of a Gamer (seasons 2/3) (TV-PG) (July 6th, 2017 - present) *Baseball Team 106 (TV-G) (August 13th, 2016 - present) *Cartoon Madness (TV-Y7 - TV-14) (November 24, 2015 – present) *Cottonsweet (TV-Y7) (April 7th, 2018 - present) *Instant Adventure: Just Add Water! (January 21st, 2019 - present) *Invader Zim (revival) (TV-Y7) (February 29, 2016 – present) *Kari the Magic Bunny (TV-PG) (August 4th, 2018 - present) *Princess of Halloween Night (TV-PG-V) (October 3rd, 2019 - present) *Time Force (TV-PG - TV-PG-V) (March 18th, 2017 - present) *Twelve Forever (TV-PG) (August 28th, 2017 - present) First-run acquired programming *Onegai My Melody (TV-Y7) (NickFamily dub) (August 29th, 2017 - present) *Bonobono (TV-PG) (NickFamily dub) (August 30th, 2017 - present) *Cocotama (TV-Y7) (May 2018 - present) *Chimpui (TV-Y7) (August 2nd, 2018 - present) *Time Force Girls! (TV-PG) (August 5th, 2018 - present) *Aikatsu Stars! (January 5th, 2019 - present) *Go! Tennia Queen (TV-PG) (August 12th, 2019 - present) *Stitch!: Best Friends Forever (August 17th, 2019 - present) *The Princess of Nana Moon (August 19th, 2019 - present) *Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live (August 20th, 2019 - present) *Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior (TV-PG) (August 21st, 2019 - present) *Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! (TV-Y7-FV) (August 21st, 2019 - present) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Magical Pendulum (TV-Y) (August 23rd, 2019 - present) *Idol Time PriPara (January 21st, 2020 - present) Repeats of ended series *Anime Madness (March 10th, 2017 - present) *Astro Boy (TV-PG) (August 1st, 2018 - present) *Doraemon (2016 series) (TV-Y7) (2016; 2017 - present) *FLCL: Alt (TV-14) (October 1st, 2017 - present) *Inazuma Eleven (TV-Y7-FV) (October 28th, 2017 - present) (new episodes now on SurgeAnime Extra) *Inazuma Eleven GO (TV-Y7-FV) (August 5th, 2018 - present) *Kamen Rider: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (August 5th, 2018 - present) *Kawaii!! Magic School (TV-PG) (June 2018 - present) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure (TV-Y7) (March 2nd, 2019 - present) *No-Limit Power Zone (TV-14) (June 13th, 2017 - present) *Palm Town (NickFamily dub) (TV-Y) (August 5th, 2018 - present) *Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future (TV-Y7) (August 3rd, 2018 - present) *PriPara (TV-Y7-FV) (NickFamily dub) (August 31st, 2017 - present) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu (TV-Y) (December 28th, 2017 - present) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror (TV-Y) (August 3rd, 2018 - present) *Stitch!: The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure (TV-Y7) (August 5th, 2018 - present) *Transformers: The Headmasters (TV-PG) (October 1st, 2017 - present) Repeats of Nickelodeon Family programming *WKRP in Cincinnati (2017) (TV-G) (August 2018 - present) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *Eli Shmow (TV-14) (2015–present) Anime programming *Powerpuff Girls Z (TV-Y7-FV) (2016; 2017 - present) *Mon Colle Knights (TV-Y7-FV) (2017 - present) Acquired programming *Transformers: Animated (TV-Y7-FV) (2016 - present) *YooHoo & Friends (TV-Y7) (2018 - present) Special Programming *World Sports Assembly (2017 - present) Upcoming programming Original series *Super Scouter Kumi-chan (TV-PG-V) (starting 2020) *Wonder (TBA 2020) Saturday Night Toons *CryptoMan (season 2) (TV-PG-D) (starting TBA 2020) First-run acquired programming *Nana Moon (TV-Y7) (starting 2020) Former programming Original series *Zootopia (TV-Y7) (January 23rd, 2016 - March 26th, 2016) *The Life of David Bowie (TV-PG) (January 21st, 2016 - June 23rd, 2016) *Arnold the Journalist (TV-Y7) (November 23rd, 2016 - March 31st, 2017) *Bones & Dog (revival) (season 2) (TV-14-V) (March 9th, 2017 - June 12th, 2017) *The Life of Prince (TV-PG) (May 20th, 2017 - July 22nd, 2017) Repeats of Nickelodeon Family programming Animated *Friendly Competition (TV-PG) *Bones & Dog (revival) (season 1) (TV-14-V) Live-action *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (TV-Y) First-run acquired programming From Aura Television Productions *Circuit City (TV-Y7-FV) Anime *Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation (TV-14-V) *Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (TV-14) *Doraemon (2016 series) (TV-Y7) *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars (TV-14-DS) *Soul Eater Again (season 3) (TV-14) *Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken (NickFamily dub) (TV-PG) *Pretty Cure (TV-PG) *BeyWarriors: Cyborg (TV-Y7-FV) *Magic Knight Rayearth (TV-PG) *BakuTech! Bakugan (TV-Y7) *BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi (TV-Y7-FV) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (TV-Y7-FV) *Charlotte of the Young Grass (TV-Y) *Crash B-Daman (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Quest (TV-PG) (NickFamily dub) (September 3rd, 2017 - present) *Jewelpet Academy (TV-Y7-FV) *MapleStory (TV-Y7) *Mega Man Star Force (TV-Y7-FV) (unaired episodes) *Mega Man Star Force Tribe (TV-Y7-FV) *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (TV-Y7) *Onegai! Samia-don (TV-PG) *Pretty Cure 5 (TV-Y7-FV) *Pretty Cure: Max Heart (TV-Y7) *Pretty Cure: Splash Star (TV-Y7-FV) *Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream (TV-Y7) *Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story (TV-Y7-FV) *Stitch! (TV-Y7) *Sugar Sugar Rune (TV-Y7) *Sugarbunnies (TV-Y7) *Sugarbunnies: Chocolat! (TV-Y7) *Sugarbunnies: Fleur (TV-Y7) *Sweet Valerian (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Jewelpet Edition (TV-Y7-FV) *Zoobles (eps 13-26) (TV-Y7) AnimeNight *Mobile Mecha: Next In Class (TV-14) *Sailor Stars (TV-14) Animated *Inspector Gadget (TV-Y7) *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) *Get Blake! (TV-Y7) *Dude, That's My Ghost! (TV-Y7) *Ben 10 (2016) (TV-Y7-FV) *Clang Invasion (TV-Y7) *Spaced Out (TV-G) *Nerds and Monsters (TV-Y7) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (TV-Y7) *Fred's Head (TV-PG-D) *The Zimmer Twins (2017) (TV-Y7) Live-action *Camp Orange (TV-Y7) *Game On (TV-G) *Degrassi: Next Class (TV-PG) Acquired from Nickelodeon/Nicktoons Animated *Catscratch (TV-Y7) *Action League Now! (TV-Y7) *The Angry Beavers (TV-Y) *All Grown Up! (TV-Y7) *Rugrats (TV-Y) *KaBlam! (TV-Y7) *Jimmy Neutron (TV-Y7) *The Mighty B! (TV-Y7) *Pelswick (TV-Y) *Kappa Mikey (TV-Y7) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (TV-Y7) *The Legend of Korra (TV-Y7) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) *The X's (TV-Y7) *Planet Sheen (TV-Y7) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) *Edgar & Ellen (TV-Y7) *ChalkZone (TV-Y7) *Random! Cartoons (TV-Y7) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (TV-Y7-FV) *Rabbids Invasion (TV-Y7) *Doug (TV-Y) *As Told by Ginger (TV-Y7) *The Wild Thornberrys (TV-Y7) *Danny Phantom (TV-Y7-FV) *Harvey Beaks (TV-Y7) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV-Y7) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (TV-Y7) *Tak and the Power of Juju (TV-Y7) *Robot and Monster (TV-Y7) *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) *El Tigre (TV-Y7) *The Loud House (TV-Y7) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV-Y7) *Three Delivery (TV-Y7) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (TV-Y) Live-action *See Dad Run (TV-PG) *Figure It Out (both versions) (TV-Y) *Nick Arcade (TV-Y) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) *What Would You Do? (TV-Y) *Guts (TV-Y) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV-Y) *Finders Keepers (TV-Y) Repeats of EliDigitals programming *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) *Nickelodeon Plex (TV-Y7) *Art Class (TV-Y7) *Prince Zip (TV-G) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) Repeats of RaGE Media programming *Xelphos Adventures (TV-14) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) Repeats of Deadpan Productions programming *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) Late-night *Kitchen (TV-14-DLV - TV-MA-LSV) *SpaceWar 101 (TV-PG episodes only) Anime programming *Blue Dragon (TV-Y7) *Pokémon (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (TV-Y7-FV) *Shugo Chara! (Curiousgorge66 Networks dub) (TV-PG-V) *Beyblade (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade V-Force (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade G-Revolution (TV-Y7-FV) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons edit) (TV-Y7-FV) *Yo-kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (TV-G) *Maple Town (TV-Y) *Sonic X (TV-Y7-FV) *One Piece (4Kids dub) (TV-Y7-FV) *IGPX (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV-Y7-FV) *Digimon Adventure (TV-Y7-FV) *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (TV-Y7-FV) *BeyWheelz (TV-Y7-FV) *Brave Beats (TV-PG) *D.I.C.E. (TV-Y7-FV) *Duel Masters (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade: Burst (TV-Y7-FV) *MegaMan NT Warrior (TV-Y7-FV) *Jewelpet (Twinkle through Magical Change) (TV-Y7) AnimeNight/Saturday Night Toons *Black Lagoon (TV-MA) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) *D-Frag! (TV-14-L) *Inuyasha (TV-14) *Fairy Tail (TV-14-DSV) *Naruto (TV-14) *Hikaru No Go (TV-14) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) *Chobits (TV-14) *Soul Eater Not! (TV-14) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) *Dragon Ball GT (Funimation dub) (TV-PG) *Fate/stay night (TV-14-LV) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-14) *Eureka Seven (TV-14) *Rosario + Vampire (TV-MA-S) *Attack on Titan (TV-14-LV) *One Piece (Funimation dub) (TV-14) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14-LV) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV-14-LV) *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (TV-14-LV) *Detective Conan (TV-14) *Magikano (TV-14) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (TV-14-LV) *Charlotte (TV-14-D) *Sailor Moon Crystal (TV-PG) *Yuri on Ice (TV-PG - TV-14) *Tokyo Ghoul (TV-MA) *Dragon Ball (Funimation dub) (TV-PG) *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) *Soul Eater (TV-14-V) *Death Note (TV-14-LV) *Kill la Kill (TV-14-LSV - TV-MA) *Deadman Wonderland (TV-MA) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV-14) *Show by Rock!! (TV-14) *My Neighbor Seki (TV-14) *One-Punch Man (TV-14) *My Hero Academia (TV-14-V) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (TV-14) *Mob Psycho 100 (TV-14) *Full Metal Panic! (TV-14) *The Prince of Tennis (TV-PG) *Akame ga Kill! (TV-MA) *Little Witch Academia (TV-PG) *Danganronpa: The Animation (TV-14-LV) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School (TV-14-LV) Acquired programming Animated *Robotboy (TV-PG) *Recess (TV-Y) *The Smurfs (TV-G) *Total Drama (TV-PG) *Eddsworld (TV-14) *Clone High USA (TV-14) *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (TV-PG) *Sonic Underground (TV-Y7) *Bobby's World (TV-Y) *Tiny Toon Adventures (TV-Y7) *Animaniacs (TV-Y7) *Looney Tunes (TV-G) *Merrie Melodies (TV-G) *Rick and Morty (TV-14-LV) (aired as a marathon on April Fool's Day) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7) *Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7) *The Flintstones (TV-G) *Shuriken School (TV-Y7) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) *The Get-Along Gang (TV-Y) *Ewoks (TV-Y) *Wander Over Yonder (TV-Y7) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (TV-Y7) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (TV-Y7) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (TV-Y7-FV) *Angelo Rules (TV-PG) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (TV-Y7) *The Problem Solverz (TV-PG) *Johnny Bravo (TV-Y7) *Sonic Boom (TV-Y7-FV) *The Beatles (TV-G) *Teen Titans (TV-Y7-FV) *Rocket Monkeys (TV-Y7) *Kid vs. Kat (TV-Y7) *Skyland (TV-Y7) *Team Galaxy (TV-Y7-FV) *Dan Vs. (TV-PG) *Ben 10 (TV-Y7-FV) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) *6teen (TV-PG) *Grojband (TV-PG) *Stoked (TV-PG) *Codename: Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) *Ned's Newt (TV-Y) *Atomic Betty (TV-Y7) *Jacob Two-Two (TV-Y7) *Grossology (TV-Y7) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (TV-Y7) *Looped (TV-PG) *MAD (TV-PG) *Samurai Jack (original series) (TV-PG) *Samurai Jack (2017) (TV-14-V) *What's with Andy? (TV-G) *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (TV-Y7) *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (TV-Y7-FV) *Mighty Magiswords (TV-Y7-FV) *Kim Possible (TV-G) *What a Cartoon! (TV-G) *Darkwing Duck (TV-Y7) *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (TV-Y7-FV) *Sweet Fairies (TV-Y7) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (TV-Y7) *Teacher's Pet (TV-G) *Lloyd in Space (TV-Y7) *Future-Worm! (TV-Y7) *Milo Murphy's Law (TV-Y7) *We Bare Bears (TV-Y7) *Freaky Stories (TV-Y7-FV) (now on AuraNightfall) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) *Steven Universe (TV-PG) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) *Regular Show (TV-PG) *Gravity Falls (TV-Y7) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7-FV) *Clarence (TV-PG) *Uncle Grandpa (TV-PG) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (TV-Y7) *Wayside (TV-Y7) *Pepper Ann (TV-Y - TV-Y7) *Sidekick (TV-Y7-FV) *Mike, Lu & Og (TV-Y7) *DuckTales (TV-Y) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (TV-Y7-FV) *My Life Me (TV-Y7) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (TV-G) Late-night animation *Patches the Zombie (TV-PG-V) *Sugarboy (TV-PG/TV-14) *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (TV-PG) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-14) Live-action *Ninja Warrior (TV-PG) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) *Shadowhunters (TV-14) *The Inspectors (TV-G) *The Twilight Zone (TV-PG) Acquired interstitials *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) *Doodlez (TV-Y7) *OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo Category:Lists Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Program list